Weapon Modifications
__TOC__ A bayonet fixture can be applied to any two-handed crossbow, non-flintlock two-handed firearm, or invented weapon using the two-handed stock. It consists of two mounting points that allow a fixed bayonet to be mounted underneath the firing point of the weapon without preventing the ranged weapon from firing. The bayonet fixure takes up the Underbarrel modification slot. *'Cost' 15 gp; Slot Underbarrel; Weight - A bipod can be applied to any two-handed firearm or invented weapon using the two-handed stock. It consists of a rail fixture that holds two adjustable, locking legs that allow the front of the gun to stand on its own while level with the ground. While you are prone and the bipod's legs are extended, you get a +2 bonus to attack rolls with the firearm. You can also gain this benefit while crouching in front of a raised surface. Extending or retracting the legs of a bipod is a move action, although there is no penalty for leaving the legs extended. *'Cost' 100 gp; Slot Underbarrel; Weight - A handle blade can be added to any one-handed crossbow, one-handed firearm, or invented weapon using the one-handed stock, provided the weapon is not loaded by magazine. It adds a handle blade to the bottom of the weapon's grip, allowing you to make melee attacks with the blade while the modified weapon is still in your hand. The handle blade is a separate weapon from the base weapon, and each must be enhanced individually. A single ranged weapon with the handle blade modification cannot be used to fight with two weapons on its own. In addition, if you use the pistol whip deed with a weapon with the handle blade modification, the attack deals either piercing or slashing damage (your choice) instead of bludgeoning damage, and inflicts 1 bleed damage instead of knocking the target over. Multiple instances of this bleed damage do not stack. *'Cost '''30 gp; '''Slot' Handle; Weight +1 lb. Considered the choice of only the most eccentric and wealthy of sorts, pistol swords are a custom-built weapon combining both the blade of a knife or sword and the barrel of a gun. A pistol sword can be constructed out of any one-handed firearm and any one-handed non-double melee weapon from the heavy or light blades group, allowing the wielder to wield both weapons with one hand and switch between their use freely. Unfortunately, pistol swords are not entirely effective, and one tends to end up with a heavy pistol and an off-balance sword, instead of a combined weapon. Pistol swords take a -2 penalty to attack rolls with both the blade and firearm parts of the weapon. Unlike other modifications, a pistol sword must be built as one, and once made cannot be undone without essentially destroying the item, nor can it be made from two existing items. The firearm and blade components are treated as being different weapons, and thus must be enhanced separately. If the gun costs more to enchant, then the sword gains this property. Being a pistol sword occupies the handle slot of both weapons. A pistol sword made from a slashing weapon typically has the barrel being perpendicular to the blade, worked in as part of the crossguard. However, a pistol sword made from a piercing weapon can be made with the barrel parallel with the blade itself. If this is the case, whenever a successful melee attack is made with the weapon, its wielder may, as a swift action, fire the gun, adding the gun's damage to that of the melee attack. If the triggering attack was a critical hit, the gun's damage is not multiplied. This style of pistol sword also occupies the sword's Crossguard slot, and the firearm's Overbarrel and Underbarrel slots. *'Cost '''the cost of both weapons plus 1,000 gp; '''Slot' see text; Weight the weight of both weapons A telescopic sight, or scope, can be added to any two-handed crossbow, two-handed firearm, or invented weapon using the two-handed stock. It is a pair of calibrating lenses mounted to a tubular chamber that focuses vision on a specific point, sometimes with a painted reticule. The aim is not only to let the wielder of the firearm better spot targets from further away, but to better aim at them to compensate for long distance sniping. Most scopes simply help to mitigate distance, reducing the total ranged attack penalty for firing beyond the first range increment by -2. A masterwork scope further reduces the penalty by -4. *'Cost' 100 gp (standard), 250 gp (masterwork); Slot Sight; Weight +.5 lbs. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms